Birthday Present
by RisingQueen2
Summary: It's Jason's first birthday since the three got together, Nico and Percy have the best gift planned for their blond lover. AU for the end of the giant war, Jason/Percy/Nico. Part One in the Lovin' in New Rome series


**Birthday Present**

 **Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus**

 **It's Jason's first birthday since the three got together, Nico and Percy have the best gift planned for their blond lover. AU for the end of the giant war, Jason/Percy/Nico**

 **Warning: yaoi, Dom/sub relationship, threesome bondage, ball gag, cock ring, butt plugs, vibrator, blowjobs, consensual name calling (master, slut, slave), light spanking, coming untouched, facial, orgasm denial, orgasm control**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Birthday Present**

Jason sighed as he locked the door, he loved his friends but he was almost run off his feet with all the people that wanted to celebrate his birthday with him. He celebrated with them, but silently wished he could just curl up around his black haired lovers and to spend the day (everyday if he could) with them. He dropped the bags that held his gifts from his friends onto the couch of the house in New Rome that he, Nico and Percy were living in together each starting a life without the threat of war and death over their heads.

Jason hummed to himself as he glanced into rooms as he walked by, not seeing either of his lovers anywhere on the main level so he decided to head upstairs to see if they were in their bedroom (with a massive bed custom made by Leo and his siblings, he said he was making one for himself, Frank and Hazel and had Reyna riding his ass to make one for herself, Annabeth and Piper). Jason chuckled to himself remembering that awkward moment when all three trio's had run into each other during one of their dates.

"What's so funny birthday boy?" Nico whispered in Jason's ear as he wrapped his olive arms around the tanned blond's torso, plastering his front to the taller man's back.

"Just thinking about when we ran into the other trio for the first time." Jason replied as he turned his head to the side to peck Nico's cheek lovingly.

"That was quite the event." Nico laughed slightly as he moved so he was now curled up against Jason's side.

"Where's Perce?" Jason asked curiously.

"Waiting for us, but first." Nico said smugly and he pulled the taller man down so they could kiss each other. Jason sighed happily into the kiss, winding his arms around his slightly smaller lover, sliding his tongue into Nico's waiting mouth. Nico gave just as good as he got from Jason, but far too soon they broke apart. Jason was resting his forehead against Nico's and the Ghost King grinned at the blond.

"What are you so excited about?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow, yeah Nico was getting better at expressing his emotions, but this was clearly something he was excited about if he kept grinning this much.

"Your birthday present of course, come on." Nico laced their fingers together and dragged the taller demigod towards their bedroom and flashed a smirk at Jason over his shoulder before he flung the door open and Jason felt his mouth go dry and blood rush to his groin at the sight before him.

Percy was kneeling in the middle of their luxurious bed, his arms were tied behind his back with a length of rope and a rubber cock ring was tightly wrapped around the base of his hard cock. He had a ball gag fit snuggly in between his lips and a golden collar around his neck.

"Do you like it Master?" Nico whispered in a husky voice and Jason tore his eyes away from the sight before him to be greeted by another one. This was in the form of Nico who had stripped down to show he too was wearing a gold collar and a cock ring around his own cock.

"Very much so." Jason licked his lips, understanding what kind of play they decided for the night. He could tell from the moment he saw the gold collars, after the war and the trio finally got together they sat down to discuss their kinks and limits. It turns out that each of them had a Dom/sub kink, which meant that sometimes they liked to submit while other times they liked to be the one in control. It came from being under so much pressure during the wars and the feelings that got when giving commands to the other demigods. They each needed it and you could tell who was in charge by the color of their collar the night they needed it the most, gold for him, black was for Nico while sea green was for Percy. Sometimes if they had a stressful day they wouldn't even do anything sexual they would just wear it to ground them selves and to have the knowledge that they were going to be cared for and they were.

"Brace yourself on the bed." Jason trailed his fingers down Nico's spine before smacking his ass to get the Italian into gear. Nico let out a soft groan at the smack before he walked closer to the bed and braced himself against the footboard so he was facing Percy who was watching them with dark eyes. Jason let out a chuckle as he spotted the base of gold coloured plug nestled between Nico's ass cheeks, he gripped them and parted them to push his thumbs against the base of the plug earning a whine from Nico.

"I love it when you prepared yourself for me." Jason breathed into Nico's ear nipping at the lobe as he eased the plug out of the smaller demigod and placed it onto the bed. He stripped off his shirt and pulled himself out of his jeans and boxers, pre-cum already beading at the head of his cock. Jason lined himself up to his Italian lover's entrance, rubbing the head of his erection against the stretched hole. Nico was breathing heavily now as he clenched his hands against the footboard while Percy made a noise behind his gag. Nico cried out, body arching as Jason pushed himself in completely, sliding in easily. Jason groaned at the heat that covered his cock, he spread Nico's ass cheeks apart as he drew his hips back before he snapped them forward making Nico give a strangled cry as Jason nailed his prostate head on.

Percy shifted on his knees as he watched as Jason started to thrust into Nico in earnest. Nico's jaw was slack and his body arched under every thrust, his face was showing how much pleasure he was in. He was rubbing his bound cock against the footboard whenever he could, trying to get friction going until he gasped when Jason spotted this and smacked his ass in reply.

"I don't think so my little slut, you don't get to come until I say you can." Jason reminded the Italian (Nico had a thing for being called 'slut' while Percy preferred 'slave' and when he was their sub he liked 'whore').

"Y-yes Master." Nico gasped out as Jason adjusted his angle before he thrusted into him faster than before, his ass cheeks stinging from the smack moment's prior. Jason nudged Nico's feet apart further before he slammed against Nico's prostate sending the dark haired demigod into a drawn out groan, his cock straining against the cock ring.

"I'm going to fill your cute little ass with my cum, you'd like that wouldn't you slut?" Jason grunted as his hips slammed against Nico's ass, another kink of Nico's he liked to be filled completely.

"Oh please Master, please!" Nico cried out, eyes sliding shut as sparks flew behind his eyelids. Jason let out his own cry as his cock throbbed and he came hard, filling the Italian's ass with his cum. Jason draped himself over Nico's back as he came down from his high, dropping kisses along Nico's neck and collarbone. Jason reached out for the discarded plug as he rolled his hips slowly before he eased himself out of Nico before he pushed the plug back in, the movement gaining a breathless whine from Nico. Jason inspected the plug making sure it was stable before he gave Nico's ass a smack once more.

"On the bed." Jason ordered, licking his lips as Nico crawled onto the bed kneeling next to a lust filled looking Percy.

"So beautiful, bound up and waiting for my cock." Jason purred as he cupped Percy's cheek pleased when Percy nuzzled his palm, eyes black with lust and glazed over.

"Lay down Nico, Percy turn around, show me how you were prepared for me." Jason ordered as he leaned back on his heels. Nico stretched himself out on the bed, letting his head turn to the side as he watched as Percy shuffled around before he dropped himself forward exposing his backside to Jason. Jason made a noise of approval at the sight of the egg vibrator that was on a low setting pressed inside of his hole. Jason pulled the vibrator out listening to the muffled whimper from behind the ball gag before he tossed the now off vibrator onto the end of the bed and traced Percy's rim smiling when Percy shuddered under the touch. Jason brought his hand down on Percy's ass (that was one kink that the two had in common and Jason was only happy to comply) and Percy's body shudder again as he groaned against the gag.

Jason helped Percy up so he was back upright and Jason bit his exposed neck and heard Percy sigh from behind the gag. Jason used his strength (another kink of Percy's) to lift the Sea Prince up off the bed before he placed him down so he was straddling Nico; the Ghost King's cock was rubbing between his ass cheeks.

"Get riding slave." Jason ordered, smacking Percy's ass once more before he moved back to lean against the headboard, wrapping his hand around his cock as he watched as Percy (hands still bound behind his back) rose himself up on slightly unsteady legs as he adjusted himself before he sank back down onto Nico's erection, both of them groaning loudly at the feeling. Nico's hands twitched upwards like he was going to grab Percy's hips.

"Don't touch him slut, the slave is going to ride you with no help." Jason ordered and Percy whimpered behind the ball as Nico let his hands drop down to clutch at the sheets. He did push his hips upwards as Percy started up a steady rhythm as he rode his lover the best he could with nothing to hold onto.

Jason watched as Nico's painfully hard erection disappeared inside of Percy's perky ass every time Percy pushed downwards. He hummed as he felt himself get hard again just at the sight and sounds of his lover's skin slapping wetly against each other. Jason moved from his place and placed his hands on Percy's hips stilling him. Percy let his head fall backwards against Jason's shoulder while Nico peered up at them, his cheeks red and breathing heavy.

You did so good at opening him up for me slut." Jason said with a pleased smirk and Nico groaned, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to come anytime soon tonight. Jason lifted Percy up off of Nico and back down into his kneeling position, which Nico copied a few moments after. Jason unlocked the ball gag and Percy coughed slightly when the gag was removed.

"Thank you Master." Percy licked his lips, working his jaw slightly.

"You want this don't you?" Jason asked tracing Percy's cheek with the head of his cock, making sure to avoid those tempting red lips.

"Yes Master, please." Percy gasped when the hard organ slapped against his cheek slightly before Jason placed a hand on the top of both his lover's heads, gripping their black hair.

"Go on then, get it nice and wet for me." Jason smirked and the two stared up at him for a moment before realization sparked and their mouths attached themselves to either side of his cock. Jason let his head drop backwards, a low drawn out groan escape from his own lips as his lover's lips and tongues went to work on his cock. Percy's talented tongue curled and flicked at his balls while Nico sucked hard at the head of his cock before they both slid up and down the shaft using their tongues. They met for a messy kiss at the tip of his cock and Jason's fingers tightened in their raven locks and he had to breathe through his nose and force himself to pull their heads off his now slick cock.

"On your knees and spread them wide slave." Jason addressed Percy who was licked his lips free of Jason's pre-cum.

"Yes Master." Percy wiggled around on the bed so he was on his stomach, knees spread wide and his ass pushed up into the air. Jason took himself in hand and teased Percy's rim with his hard flesh before he gripped Percy's hips and thrusted himself in completely on the first thrust. Percy let out a delighted groan at being filled with Jason's cock, no gag muffling his noises this time. Jason took his time, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, ignoring the whines coming from the Sea Prince.

Jason reached down; gripping Percy's black locks and tugged him upwards so his back was flush to the blond's front. Jason's free hand traced up Percy's six-pack before tweaking his right nipple and Percy let out a breathy moan at the new sensation.

"Slut, you can come now, cover this slave's pretty face with your cum." Jason ordered feeling like he denied Nico his orgasm long enough. Nico let out a breath of relief as he hurried to unlatch the cock ring around his rock hard cock. Percy gasped as Nico rose up so his cock was at eye level with Percy as he started to work himself over; it took two strokes for him to finally come. Nico dropped his head backwards as he let out a cry of pleasure as he shot ropes of cum over Percy's face. 

"Good boy." Jason purred before he picked up the pace of his thrusts, slamming into Percy's prostate with every move getting strangled cries from Percy as his body shook from under the action of the blond. Nico hummed contently as he relaxed completely spent onto the bed with his eyes still trained on his lovers.

"Please Master, I want to, ngh!" Percy's beg was cut off by a moan when the Roman Demigod pinched his nipples.

"Ahh, you're so fucking tight still." Jason groaned out as he gave a few more hard thrusts and with a cry of Percy's name he came hard inside of Percy's ass. He held Percy upright as he rolled his hips, letting Percy's tight walls milk his cock of his cum. He dropped small biting marks down Percy's neck and collarbones before he gently pulled himself out of Percy and lowered his lover onto the bed.

"I'm going to remove the ring now slave and when I tell you too, you are going to come for me." Jason skimmed his fingers along the hard, heated flesh of Percy's painful erection watching as his lover squirmed under the feather light touches.

"Yes Master." Percy said breathlessly.

Jason unlocked the cock ring and pulled it off of Percy's cock and rubbed his thumb over the slit where it was leaking pre-cum, he heard Percy whimper at the teasing touches, doing his best to block his oncoming orgasm.

"Come for me slave." Jason purred out his order and watched as Percy's body arched up shaking, a loud cry coming from his red lips as streams of cum erupted from his cock, lacing his own chest with the white substance. Percy slumped down against the bed, panting heavily. Nico's cum dripping from face, his own cum was covering his chest and Jason's cum was coating his inner thighs, he made quite the sight.

"So perfect, you both were so perfect for me." Jason cooed as he grabbed some towels and took some time two wipe down his two lovers. He pressed kisses along their skin lovingly as he cleaned the three of them up, whispering reassurances and words of love to them as he went. The trio were now curled up under the sheets of their bed, Jason in between the other two and they were resting on his chest while his arms were wound around them protectively.

"How did you like your birthday present Jay?" Percy asked sleepily.

"I loved it so much. You two are amazing." Jason said honestly.

"I told you he would like this instead of a cake." Nico smirked at Percy who stuck his tongue out in response, Nico bit his teeth at him and Jason let out a laugh at the actions of his lovers.

"If you two were covered in cake I'm sure I would have liked that too." Jason promised.

"Next birthday." Percy promised and the other two made sounds of agreement.

"Now get some rest, we do have classes tomorrow." Jason reminded the two Greek demigods, pressing soft kisses to their lips before the two exchanged their own.

"Don't remind me." Percy grumbled as he snuggled down, eyes closing shut and Nico was not far behind the two having been taken to the edge numerous times that night and they were exhausted.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jason whispered to himself once he was sure the other two demigods were completely asleep.

"I may have had something to do with it." A voice said smugly from a nearby mirror, Jason turned to look at the mirror body tensing up ready for a fight before he relaxed at the sight of a Nico and Percy's faces swirling together.

"Lady Venus." Jason inclined his head in respect.

"None of that Jason dearie, you three out of everyone deserved a happy ending so I made sure that no other Gods or Goddess would interfere with your love and it's the purest since Helena and Paris of Troy, ah young love is a beautiful and in the case of you three, insanely hot. Happy birthday Jason!" Venus fanned her red cheeks before she wiggled her friends at Jason before the mirror returned to normal.

Jason sat there blinking a few times as he tried to process what just happened before he sighed, giving in. He would think about it later, right now he was going to enjoy his place between his lovers.


End file.
